Instinto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: La puerta estaba entreabierta, los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en la abertura y en medio de la observación, sus pupilas se expandieron al divisar la figura semidesnuda de Rin. / El demonio no pudo controlar los instintos que comenzaron a nacer de su cuerpo por aquella imagen.


Sesshomaru fue en busca de su protegida, ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y era tiempo de partir. Habían encontrado una choza lejos de la muchedumbre y ese era el sitio donde Rin dormía.

Al dirigirse allí el demonio, se fijó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en la abertura y en medio de la observación, sus pupilas se expandieron al divisar la figura semidesnuda de Rin.

La que mostraba que ya no era una niña como tiempo atrás. Había crecido...

No debía mirarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus ojos color ámbar no se apartaban del cuerpo de la chica que se estaba desvistiendo. Sesshomaru observaba con atención como la piel perlada de ella iba apareciendo detrás de la tela. Una sensación molesta apareció en sus manos, quería tocarla, rozarla, quería probarla...

Sin saber que Rin era observada por un par de orbes dorados, la joven dejó al descubierto su hombro y el contorno de sus pechos, al sutilmente girarse, aun sin notar a su espectador demonio. El pulso se le aceleró, deseaba saborear cada parte de ella y la sensación se intensificó cuando vio los redondeados pechos de Rin al aire libre, firmes, tiernos y con aureolas rosadas.

Había visto pechos de mujeres, pero nunca le habían provocado es instinto de atacar y "comerla" allí mismo. Además de que su nariz olisqueaba un particular aroma que le resultaba atrayente y no era el de Rin que ya de por si era de su agrado.

El kimono cayó el suelo dejando la desnudez visible para su señor sin que ninguna prenda tapara algo, quien se había desvestido con el motivo de que había manchado el Kimono ante la sorpresa de que había llegado sus "días rojos"

"Sangre" Ese era el aroma que le atraía.

El demonio no pudo controlar los instintos que comenzaron a nacer de su cuerpo por aquella imagen, razón de que ocasionara que entrara a la choza.

Rin se quedó muda del asombro al ver a su señor en esas condiciones. De inmediato, tomó las telas del suelo y se cubrió como pudo su desnudez.

Los ojos marrones observaban al demonio con emociones mezcladas, tratando de comprender lo que pensaba al mirar sus ojos tan bellos como el amanecer, pero se rindió de su intento cuando camino hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder. Por lo tanto, provocando que termine acorralada contra la pared.

—Rin... —musitó roncamente.

La deseaba y por más que lo intente. El demonio sabía que no podía detenerse hasta saciar su sed.

—¿Q-que d-desea? —tartamudeó al sentir su penetrante mirada, ese brillo salvaje que estaban presentes en su iris.

—A ti.

No tardó en contestar como también no tardo en aspirar el aroma de su cuello, el aroma natural que propiciaba la textura de ella. Dulce, embriagante y sumamente apetitoso. Rin, estaba profundamente colorada, sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo temblaba por la presencia de su imponente señor.

Ciertamente Rin, no entendía lo que sucedía. El señor Sesshomaru quien era tan calmado, la estaba mirando de una forma hambrienta. La contemplaba como si fuera su alimento. Una de las áspera y grandes manos, rozaron el comienzo de su barbilla, alzándola levemente, sus ojos marrones y ámbar se conectaron.

En medio de la observación, el demonio seguía olisqueando el delicioso aroma que emitía su piel, esa que se dignó a probar, beso su clavícula mientras sus manos le rodeaban su estrecha cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Su sabor era exquisito. Al sentir los labios de su señor sobre su piel, la criatura jadeó, ese sector se sentía húmedo y pegajoso como su sexo, porque sabía que no era solo sangre.

El rostro de Rin estaba sonrojado y sus dulces ojos lucían confundido. Cautivada y perdida se sentía a su altura. El demonio al verla, escucharla jadear, olerla, hizo que su instinto salvaje tomara el control.

Besos feroces, atacaron su cuello sin compasión. La pasión reinaba en el lugar, lo dominaba al frió demonio. El corazón de Rin golpeteaba incontables de veces, sentía que sus piernas perdían la fuerza ante el placer que le era sometido.

Sesshomaru no la dejó caer y ella no quiso caer. Se dejó sujetar, se sujetó, sus brazos lo rodearon y el kimono que mantenía sus temblorosas manos, lo soltó, permitiendo que su señor, viera su pecho, el mismo que comenzó a recorrer con sus labios, su lengua, su pezones, lo cuales acariciaba, lamia, chupaba o mordía. El cuerpo de Rin se arqueó por la sensación que recorrió en su ser, mordió sus labios intentando contener los gemidos que de su boca querían salir.

La criatura respondía a gusto y su propio corazón latía aún más rápido al sentir que el sentimiento era mutuo, que ella disfrutaba entre sus brazos, que ella deseaba esto —quizás— tanto como lo deseaba él.

Sus manos no podían parar, recorriendo su espalda dejando estelas de arañazos a causa de sus garras, se deleitaba con su suavidad y sus yemas percibían el sudor que nacía de ella.

Dejó de jugar con sus pechos y bajó más abajó. A la altura de su ombligo y comenzó a lamer ese lugar, las piernas de Rin, perdieron su fuerza y cayó arrodillada al suelo. El demonio la siguió.

La seguiría al inframundo si no quedaba de otra alternativa.

Rin quería hablar, decirle lo que su mente caótica preguntaba, pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de sus labios, solo jadeos, gemidos y el nombre de su señor, demostrando lo tan gratificante que era esto.

Quería entregarse al demonio, el mismo que se guiaba por su instinto, que le decía _"No pares" "Hazla desfallecer de placer"_ Quería que gritara su nombre, quería que lo llame por su nombre sin honoríficos. _"Sesshomaru"_ Dicho en total éxtasis.

—Di mi nombre.

—Sesshomaru_sama—dejó salir Rin, en un balbuceo, en un hilo de voz.

—Sin honoríficos.

Su mirada indicaba vacilación.

—Dilo—pidió y cuando lo hizo, dejando salir un simple llamado de su nombre. El demonio aprisiono sus labios con los propios de él, devoró su boca y la obligo a jadear contra la misma, al no dejarla escapar cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

Un torrente de sensaciones inundó su cuerpo. Rin se sentía a punto de desfallecer y casi lo hizo al ver como su señor se sacaba su prenda, dejando nada a la imaginación. De inmediato las palmas de Rin cubrieron su rostro rojizo, pero sin evitarlo ¿Quién lo haría? Los dedos de su mano, se corrieron admirando ese cuerpo. (Y qué cuerpo)

Ese abdomen era como una tabla de chocolate ¿Cómo sabía que era el chocolate? Kagome le había dado un poco, una golosina que nunca había probado en su vida y cuando lo hizo fue algo delicioso y adictivo. Justo como su señor que al probar un poco, quería mas, quería todo. Quería recorrer con sus manos cada musculo, cada blanquecina piel que le era visible.

Y lo hizo, sus manos no se pudieron detener y ya estaba acariciando todo de él, quien le permitió hacerle lo que quiera. Pero, al rato la detuvo, no porque no disfrutara sus caricias sino porque el quería mas de ella. Mucho más y ya no se aguantaba.

Su instinto le rogara que no perdiera más tiempo, con sus manos comenzó a abrir lentamente sus piernas, mientras le besaba las mismas, deseando que le permitiera la entrada.

Lo permitió, estaba avergonzada, cohibida por su condición, pero lo deseaba tanto, lo anhelaba con tanta fuerza que abrió las mismas, lo suficiente para que los dedos del demonio tocaran el centro de la joven, sacándolo gemidos fieros, ella gritó su nombre —sin honoríficos— el individuo que no le importó sacar dedos ensangrentados. Todo se volvió nubloso para la chica, quería más, más y más. Lo quería a él.

El susodicho que siendo guiado por los deseos, por su instinto estaba a punto de hacer suya a Rin, quien se retorcía de placer, arqueaba su espada y separaba sus piernas, ofreciéndose toda y el ya quería poseerla todo su ser decía: _"Mía" "Mía" "Mía"_ Su nariz percibía ese aromático y delicioso aroma salir de su sexo. El mismo que estaba tan caliente húmedo.

Se sintió a desvanecer la criatura cuando su señor, tocó su parte sensible. Gritaría si sus manos no cubrían su boca para contener cada sonido que su boca producía, avergonzada por lo que su voz emitía, pero Sesshomaru no dejó que lo hiciera más. Quería oírla, oír todo lo que él le producía.

Su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente. La deseaba, la quería y la necesitaba ahora.

—Rin—pronunció. Su voz salió ronca y rasgada de su garganta, grave y cargada de deseo. Como cuando le respondió que la deseaba a ella—Te necesitó.

Ella lo entendió casi al instante y le permitió con un asentimiento en la cabeza. Se acercó y sus sexos se rozaron. Los cálidos fluidos de ella empaparon su miembro, palpitaba con cada mínimo toque.

—Rin— gimió. Sus ojos le preguntaron silenciosamente si quería que continuar. Aún le quedaba algo de conciencia en toda su hambre animal…

Ella en respuesta, atrapó sus caderas con sus piernas, estrechando sus intimidades aún más. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente como enterrar suavemente sus dientes en la piel de su hombro. Ella también tenía algo primitivo en su interior, algo que se despertó y no quería detenerse. Por lo tanto, enredó su lengua con la del demonio, realizando un apasionado y erótico baile, quien la quería más cerca, más cerca, tanto que pudiera fundirse con ella y como esa respuesta que le dio Rin, fue suficiente se dejó deslizar —con mucha precaución— dentro de ella.

El avanzaba lentamente y cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de su miembro dentro de ella. Ella sintió una mezcla de dolor y placer, cuando de una sola y certera embestida la había desflorado.

De su garganta, salió un grito de una forma que le hizo perder casi todo el aliento. Su cuerpo entero se tensó. Se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras un calor surgía de su cuerpo, mezclando en ello, todas sus sensaciones, su corazón tan palpitante pareciendo querer explotar, su cabeza delirante. Una mancha rojiza apareció en la unión de sus cuerpos… y solo el fluir de su sangre se escuchó durante algunos segundos.

Quería que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran antes que nada, quería que su todo su ser formara parte de ella. Rin se percató de los ojos de su señor, de esa mirada profunda y preocupada, poco tiempo después suavemente comenzó con su vaivén entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella. La joven estaba tan bien dispuesta que movía sus caderas al ritmo de él, tratando de dejarse llevar.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad de sus embestidas. Estaba completamente excitado. Solo ella lograba hacerle perder el control de esta manera. Con ella sería posesivo… con ella sería apasionado.

Jadeaba, aullaba, gemía, gritaba, gruñía, su voz al igual que su cuerpo pasaba entre el dolor y el placer. La voz de ella llegaba directamente a sus oídos y solo lograba enloquecerlo más.

Aferró sus manos fuertemente al trasero de ella y embistió con todas sus fuerzas, casi de manera salvaje, empujó hacia lo más profundo. Lo que se experimentaba era simplemente maravilloso, el demonio dejo de ser racional, cuando su ser animal lo domino, al empujar más y más fuerte, adentrándose más y más en ella.

El quería marcarla como suya. Llenó toda su piel de besos. Quería marcarla en cada parte de su cuerpo. Que se pudiera sentir su esencia en ella y que a nadie se le ocurriera ponerle una mano encima.

La llevaría hasta la apogeo del deseo y la mantendría allí tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Ardía de deseo. Aspiró su piel, impregnando sus fosas nasales de la fragancia de ella y luego de varias embestidas, llegaron al punto máximo. El orgasmo fue producido, ocasionando que todo su ser se contrajera, dándole un último y fuerte apretón, mandándolos a ambos al éxtasis.

Jadeaba, aullaba, gemía, gritaba, gruñía… pero nada parecía acercarse al verdadero grito que su alma estaba dando. Sintió como todo su ser, no solo su intimidad, palpitaba. Clavó sus garras en la espalda de ella olvidando si la estaba lastimando y conforme las vibraciones de su cuerpo iban haciéndose pequeñas, se fue soltando.

Se sintió estallar dentro de ella. La conexión había sido mucho más que corporal. Sus cuerpos parecían hechos para estar juntos. Suavemente se retiró de ella y se quedó observándola.

—Hermosa—musitó el demonio. Como una flor, ella era hermosa y luego de esto era todavía mas.

Ahuecó su mejilla en su mano y la acarició suavemente.

—Eres mía, Rin.

Ella sonrió, posando su mano sobre la suya.

—Soy toda tuya, Sesshomaru.


End file.
